In a broadband wireless network, such as IEEE 802.16 wireless networks, access to the network may be scheduled with resource allocations communicated by base stations to mobile stations on a frame by frame basis. The overhead of communicating resource allocations may be reduced by logically grouping mobile stations and communicating resource allocations for users within the group concurrently. Typically, however, group resource allocations are limited to groupings of mobile stations operating in a same mode, for example a same multiple input multiple output (MIMO) mode.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.